


COUNTDOWN.oneshot

by HC_Michaels



Series: Word of 'God' [4]
Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Real Time Message, Spoilers if you hadn't guessed, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_Michaels/pseuds/HC_Michaels
Summary: The Final Hour is at hand, and the 'God' gives one more message to his Messiah





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [TheSketcherLass](http://thesketcherlass.tumblr.com) for being an inspiration, since it was their art that drew me into this game in the first place.

Dear Niko,

The time has finally come my friend, and with it comes a long-awaited hope. In less than two hours that metal door with the clock ticking above it will unlock, and behind it will be the key to the worlds salvation as well as your own. Talking with our little fox friend in the city has lead me to believe this, alongside a note the Author left for me. And if I am correct, I know exactly what it is and how to use it. Before then however, there are a few things I want to get off my chest.

The Sun that you hold with you, its the thing binding you to this world. If it is placed atop of the tower it will light up the world once again. However, it leaves you trapped in the world with no hope of going back. If we were to shatter the Sun you would be able to return home, but the world dies afterwards. That was the only way things could go, the only choice we had at the end of our pilgrimage.

I have done both choices leading you in your quest, and it pained me every single time. That type of choice is something I would not wish on anyone, let alone you Niko. It's not fair by any stretch of the imagination. Which is why I am here to set this right. The door will open soon my friend, and with it we have a chance to go against this cruel choice fate has set upon this world.

Niko... if we don't see each other again, just know that my time spent with you is something I'll cherish. I pray that this works, and to see you and this world on the other side of the horizon.

Let's see the sunrise together Niko, all of us.

  
Warmest Regards,

-M

**Author's Note:**

> See you on the other side  
> 


End file.
